Heat Of The Moment
by superwholock394
Summary: John Winchester was always a mean drunk, but one night, he takes things too far. hurt!sam oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A/N- so this is just a short drabble that I wrote at like 2 am and finished at 4:30 am. Keep in mind that in this story john isn't completely abusive, he just had a little too much to drink, but he learned from the experience! So don't be thinking that I think John is a horrible parent!

Sam- 15

Dean- 19

**Heat of the moment**

John Winchester stumble drunkenly across the parking lot from the bar to the rundown motel they were currently staying at. He was at a dead end with the hunt that they were on, and Sam was being a disobedient, bratty, little shit. He would have stayed at the bar longer, but he was kicked out by the busty bartender because she thought he had reached a maximum limit of alcohol. _Bitch doesn't know how much alcohol I could hold_, he thought heatedly.

His head was reeling and it took him a while to remember his room number, when he finally spotted his room he trudged sluggishly in that direction, every once in a while tripping over his own feet. Finally he reached the room, he shakily unlock the door before pushing into the room. Leaning heavily on the doorframe for support he looked into the room to see his youngest son at the small table in the corner of the room looking over school books that were set out over the table.

"Where isss D..Deannn.." John slurred out, while slamming the door behind him.

Sam look up from his books to take in his father's drunken state. "He went out after you left." Sam stated before changing his attention to the books once again. This wasn't the first time that his father has come back drunk, he has learned that it is best to just avoid him when he is in that drunken state.

" I told you to look up the hospital records, what the hell is this!" John raged to his son.

Sam just shrugged nonchalantly "that will take hours, and I need to study, I have test tomorrow."

John saw red. How dare he?! He had told his son to do something and he didn't listen! The rational part of John's mind told him to just calm down, but it was like he couldn't control his body. Without a second thought, he let his anger take control and was crossed the room in a second before grabbing his son by his thick hair and forcefully yanking him out of the chair.

Suddenly Sam's demeanor switched from calm to terrified. "Ow! Dad! What are you doing?! Stop!" he yelled while flailing franticly.

" You need to learn some damn respect boy! You DO what I tell you! There is no option!" the Eldest Winchester yelled while throwing his scared son onto the floor.

"Sorry dad, I will do it! I swear, just stop! Please!" Sam was scooting backwards across the floor away from his drunk father. But Sam might as well be talking to a deaf person because his father just yanked him up to the standing position before pulling his fist back and landing a bone crunching punch to his son's face.

Sam yelped and felt his head fling back and hit the wall behind him with a loud "_Thwack" _before crumbling to the floor. John didn't stop there, he quickly kicked Sam in the ribs hard. Sam let out a scream of pain as he felt ribs crack from the assault. Terrified and in pain, Sam put his arms out in front of him to cover his face and body from any more punches to come and begged in a loud voice for him to stop.

"No, dad stop, no more please…. Please!"  
John looked down at the quivering form of his son and immediately sobered up. _ Oh god, what have I done. _He had hurt his son…. His baby. His son was afraid of him.

Suddenly, John heard a loud voice behind him. " what hell is going on in here?!"

_Dean._

His older son viciously pushed him out of the way to get to his whimpering and cowering little brother that was currently in the fetal position on the floor.

"Sam? Sammy…. Come one look at me kiddo" Sam flinched when Dean touched him the first time, then slowly looked at him and Sam's tearful, pain filled face would haunt John forever.

"come on Sammy, we are leaving." Dean quickly stated, before helping his brother up. As soon as Sam uncurled he yelped in pain and clutched his stomach, Seeing that his brother was in pain Dean bent over and as gently as possible he scooped him up and lay him on the hard motel bed before going to the closet and roughly shoving clothes in a bag.

"wha..what are you doing" John asked in a voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Glancing over his brother one more time, Dean floored the impala and tore out of the parking lot.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

" okay Sam, where are you hurt?"

Sam, who was currently lying on the bed at the motel that they just arrived at, pointed to his side "He kicked me"

"Lets take this shirt off so doctor Dean can inspect the damage." Dean helped Sam slowly pull his shirt over his head.

Looking at the damage made Dean's blood boil with rage. A deep, purple bruise was already forming and upon further inspection, Dean came to the conclusion that Sam had two cracked ribs. " looks like you got yourself some broken ribs kiddo"

Sam winced, and nodded.

Dean immediately got to work cleaning the cut on Sam's cheek bone, then putting a butterfly bandage on it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Sammy" Dean softly stated.

" this isn't your fault, dad was just too booze up…. Plus I should have listened to him, so if anything its my fault."

"no, Sammy…"

"okay, lets just say its nobodies fault, 'kay?"

"deal, bitch" Dean smiled before affectionately ruffling Sam's hair.

"jerk."


End file.
